


Alpha and Omega

by anyrei



Series: TUMBLR SHORT FICS [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, First Kiss, M/M, Season/Series 11, episode 11x23 “Alpha and Omega”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/pseuds/anyrei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the world confessions are made</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha and Omega

**Author's Note:**

> some thoughts I had after watching the promo. Unbeta-ed.

**Alpha and Omega**

 

“So that’s the plan,” Dean said nonchalantly, sounding sure of himself for anybody who didn’t know the hunter,  “Billy will turn me into this soul bomb and I’ll go in there and nuke her.”

“I’ll go,” Cas stated with a firm voice, that didn’t allow objection.

Dean rolled his eyes: “We’ve been over this, Cas. I’m the only one who can get close enough. I’m the–”

“NO! This is not a discussion, Dean. You’re not going to sacrifice yourself,” Cas interrupted him, his voice full of anger and determination.

“Oh but you will?” Dean asked exaggeratedly.

“Yes, because you’re done with sacrificing yourself, Dean. You deserve better. You deserve a chance at a normal life.” They both stared at each other and Dean was painfully aware that the others were watching them. It didn’t feel right discussing this in front of his brother, Crowley and Rowena. There were things he had to tell Cas… but he couldn’t do this with an audience. 

The hunter turned around with a mumbled “Excuse us” before he pulled Cas at his sleeve and to his room. The door shut close behind them and Dean rubbed his hands over his face in frustration. “Cas… I’m not letting you do this. This is my responsibility. I had the Mark, I’m the only one who gets close to her. Fuck, Cas, you know it’s true. It’s the smart choice here. If she sees you, she will kill you without thinking twice.”

“So what? If she kills me, it will release the bomb. I’m still an angel. I’m still faster–.”

“I DON’T WANT YOU TO DIE!” Dean interrupted him and stunned his friend into silence.

For a few moment they just stared at each other before Cas added quietly: “I don’t want you to die either. You are more important than me. So it has to be me.”

Dean closed his eyes and shook his head slightly: “That’s bullshit, Cas. What the hell makes you think that I’m more important than you are? I’m tainted and broken. I murdered innocent people. I don’t deserve to be saved.”

“Oh and I’m so much better?” Cas growled, his voice dripping with sarcasm, “I’m hated by my brothers and sisters. They even compared me to Lucifer. And they’re right. I killed innocents and I brought the world and the whole of creation to the brink of destruction. At least you still have someone who loves you when this is all over. You still have a chance at a future.”

“But maybe I don’t want a future without you,” Dean suddenly said and it was obvious from his shocked expression afterwards that this had been something he hadn’t planned on admitting.

Sadness rushed over the angel’s face when he looked to the ground for a moment before he faced the hunter again. His voice sounded broken and quiet: “And if you die… I have no reason to live.”

Dean stepped in front of his friend, his fingers slowly coming up to cup Cas’s face. He searched the sad, blue eyes for answers to all the questions that tumbled through his mind. Questions like ‘Is this really happening?’, ‘Why now?’ and.... ‘Why the fuck now?’.

Cas’s breathing hitched as Dean let his lips skim softly over the angel’s mouth. Just tender touches, full of doubt, questions and insecurity. Questions that got answered when Cas moved his lips against Dean’s. The hunter licked over Cas’s upper lip and his angel opened up under the tender kiss, letting Dean in. Dean could hear the muffled moan from his friend as his tongue slid over Cas’s, finally reuniting them in a way that made suddenly sense to the hunter. 

Dean buried his fingers into Cas’s hair, when he felt the angel gripping his hip to pull him closer. He never wanted to let go.

But he had to... They had to.

They shared a few, tender kisses before Dean leant his forehead against Cas’s. Both their breathing were ragged and it took a while before they could talk again.

Cas leant back, just slightly to look at the hunter: “Whatever we decide, I’m at your side until the end. I won’t leave you.”

Dean grinned smugly and nodded: “Then let’s kick some light into the Darkness.”


End file.
